Super Smash Bros Present: What If I Told You
by AriZonia1
Summary: Shulk has a bit of a dark secret. He decides to trust Robin with it. MAJOR XENOBLADE SPOILERS AHOY!


**Quick author notes:**

**I randomly came up with this in a dream. I just wanted to write it out.**

**WARNING FOR MAJOR XENOBLADE SPOILERS! I advise caution with this story as this spoils the biggest plot device of the entire game. Again, this is not my usual type of story. I am spilling things here that affect the end game of Xenoblade Chronicles! So, if you want to experience the game for yourself, turn back now!**

**Did I get it in your head that this story spoils Xenoblade? I hope I did. That was your final warning.**

**Also, this probably takes place sometime after Robin reveals what he and the female Robin actually are in their world. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Super Smash Bros. Present: What If I Told You…_

Robin was very happy with his boyfriend. Shulk is the only person in the world that the tactician would drop everything he knew just to be with him. He sacrificed the idea of having a "support" just because his blond lover doesn't follow that rule. The seer trusted the silverette with every fiber of his heart, true affinity. Yet there was that nagging feeling that the Homs teen was hiding something.

Sitting in his room, the white haired mage is quietly reading as he waits for his companion to show up. He had asked for him to come over to talk since the tactician's roommate Dark Pit was out for the day.

A quiet knock is heard upon the door.

Swiftly getting up from his reading chair Robin answers. He smiles to see the slightly taller boy standing in front of him. That ever pleasant smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you were able to come by on such short notice." The Ylissean says as the other walks over to his bed to sit down.

Brushing some bangs away Shulk replies. "Well, I didn't have anything else planned for the day, so I was happy to hear from you."

"Well… the thing is that I wanted to ask you about something."

"Hm?"

"You never really talk about your family. You had mentioned Dunban wasn't your father once."

The blond went silent and his smile faded. His blue eyes averted their gaze from the other. If anything, he looked like he was about to cry, an unhappy memory being brought back.

"Shulk…?" A quiet whisper escaped. "I… If you don't-."

"No, no. I think you should know I've been keeping things from you."

The silverette is offered a seat next to his boyfriend. A concerned look it present in his face as he sees the swordsman pull out that pendant he wears when in his alternate costume.

"This… is the only thing I have that proves I exist." The seer mumbles. "I'm not real."

"Excuse me?" Robin replies.

"I don't exist Robin. Everything about me… is a lie. There is no swordsman named 'Shulk'."

The tactician can't process this. He's talking to the blond Homs teen, but he's being told he doesn't actually exist? Things aren't adding up.

The silverette takes a breath. "I need you to explain this Shulk. How can you be here, talking to me, but not actually exist?"

Tears continue to well up at Shulk's eyes. "I'm dead Robin. This is basically my 'third life'. This necklace… it belonged to… me… during my first life. I died when I was four…"

"Y-You're… a ghost? Or are you a demon?"

"Neither actually… my second life… my child body… was taken as a vessel for the god of Bionis… he basically gave me life to do his bidding until I was no longer needed… Zanza, was my life force. If anything… I was just a reanimated corpse… And now… I'm a demigod… I'm not dead anymore… but I'm also not alive..."

Silence overtakes the duo. None of this is making any sense to Robin. Then again, considering how the teen is anyway, this maybe shouldn't come as a surprise. The white-haired mage slowly takes his hand and wipes away a tear before it falls.

"What's it feel like?" Shulk asks quietly.

"Hm?"

"To have fallen in love with a dead man. What does it feel like?"

Robin rests his hand on the blond's cheek before leaning in for a kiss. "No different than I felt before. Dead or alive, first, second, or last life, you're Shulk. You are the Heir to the Monado. You're also the one I love with every bit of my being."

"But… I kept such a huge secret from you…"

"I think I love you more now that you told me. You must really trust me to admit to being who you really are. You acknowledge what makes you different, yet you're still the same."

The seer looks into the tactician's eyes before leaning in for another kiss. He was right, the amount of trust you need to have for the blond to admit that fact is very high. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer, but everything is on the table now, and nothing seems to sway Robin of his opinion. At least the two can be happy together knowing that either can be trusted with even the darkest of secrets.


End file.
